A conventional appliance may include a plurality of doors providing access to a plurality of interiors chambers of the appliance. For example, a conventional oven/range may have multiple doors, such as an oven door, a steam and/or convection oven door, or a warming drawer door, which provide access to an interior of, for example, a cooking chamber, a steam cooking chamber, or a warming drawer, etc. A user, technician, or installer may wish to adjust the doors to align the doors for aesthetic reasons or to provide proper spacing and clearances between adjacent doors to avoid interference with the proper function of the doors. However, in some instances, each of the doors may have a different construction and may be moveable with respect to a housing of the appliance in a variety of ways, such as pivoting, sliding, etc., and thus, may have different attachment means such as hinges or slides. Each of the doors also may have handles, for example, that correspond to each other in location and shape and also may need to be aligned to provide a suitable or desired aesthetic appearance. In some instances, one or more of the doors may be adjustable, while in other instances, one or more of the doors may not be adjustable. As a result, the doors of many conventional appliances are difficult to align properly, particularly for a user, technician, or installer, and in some cases, may not be capable of being aligned with one another. In other cases, the doors of the conventional appliances may require complex and time-consuming adjustment procedures and special tools to align the doors properly.